I've Lost My Soul
by consultingarmydoctor
Summary: Contains Daemon's from His Dark Materials   Sherlock and his daemon Molly attend a boarding school, all is well until a strange new boy, John, arrives. There is something not quite right about him...
1. Chapter 1  New Boy

**I've Lost My Soul**

**Chapter 1**

**New Boy**

* * *

><p>"Now kids" Mr Lestrade spoke from the front of the classroom; his raven dæmon perched on his shoulder watching the unruly teenagers with her beady black eyes. The chatter stilled for a moment; a couple of children turned their heads to look at the teacher momentarily shrugging and returning to their conversations, their dæmons curled beside them adding occasionally to the conversion. Sherlock looked up from his text book, quickly surveying Mr Lestrade.<p>

Mr Lestrade was still trying to get the class under control; he paced up and down the isles attempting to silence the groups that bunched together in the lab. Polished shoes and a new hair cut (date tonight, probably Miss Pearson; not deducted Sherlock had seen them 'flirting' when he stole chemicals from the science lab), bags under his eyes and callous on right middle finger (spent last night marking papers, again), small bruise on the left side of his face (rugby, played a match over the last weekend). None of the information was useful except...  
>'the paper in his left hand' Molly his dæmon prompted<br>Yellow card, the same ones as the office use. So a note from admin. Something was changing with in school...  
>"CLASS!" Mr Lestrade boomed silencing the room, cutting Sherlock off short unable to finish his deduction he slouched in the chair and looked back down at his text book.<p>

The class remained silent this time, with only the occasional rustle of fur, feathers or scales from the children's dæmons disrupted the silence. Sherlock's dæmon, Molly, tightened her grip on his arm; she was in her favorite form at the moment, a sleek black snake with a small green V on the top of her head. She emitted a low hiss her tongue flicking tasting the air in the chemistry classroom, flicking her head towards Mr Lestrade indicating for Sherlock to listen.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is John. I want you to all be polite towards him; as he is slightly different to all of you. But you will NOT use this as an excuse to treat him any differently to anyone else in this school. Do you understand?"  
>There was a half hearted chorus of "Yes Sir" around the room as Mr Lestrade left the room returning shortly with the new comer, John.<br>"Right John, go and sit in the middle row next to Anderson and Sally, I'm sure they will make you feel welcome"  
>Sherlock slumped in his chair 'Great' he thought, 'Another idiot to add to the collection' Molly hissed in agreement.<br>A few minutes passed as the class asked John a couple of boring questions 'where did you transfer from?' 'do you watch rugby?' etc all questions Sherlock had already deduced the answer to.

It was only then Sherlock realised, 'Molly, whats so different about him?'  
>Molly looked up at Sherlock, then towards John.<br>'I don't know, he looks normal to me'  
>'Yeah. I dunno, there is just something not right about him'<br>A few moments of silence passed between the pair both struggling to find the flaw before the other.  
>'Sherlock' Molly gasped suddenly 'Where is his dæmon?'<br>Sherlock almost leapt out of his chair, studying John he couldn't find his dæmon either.

Scared to point out the horrifying fact, Sherlock glanced around the room, each person had a daemon. Without a dæmon you just ceased to exist, you were nothing more than a shell. You could tell a lot about a person from their dæmon; workers often took dog forms, scholars and teachers had birds; personality also greatly effected dæmon's final state. But John, his just didn't exist... impossible... disusting. How was that possible? Sherlock had heard stories of children's dæmons being cut from them, but they were left half-dead and kept very hush hush. Only due to Mycroft's 'minor' involvement in the government was Sherlock even aware that such things were possible. But John, this boy, this stranger was normal. He functioned as if he had is dæmon right beside him, no wonder the idiots hadn't noticed. Although saying that John could probably have two heads and they wouldn't notice.

Over the lesson Sherlock studied John more and more, and he slowly began to realize that John wasn't the idiot he had made the impression to be, he answered every question correctly and with precision.  
>"So John, you wanna be a doctor or summin when you're older? you're well smart" one of Anderson's dunces asked while Mr Lestrade was collecting the books.<br>"Yeah I think so" John replied, "I mean I'm good at biology and stuff"  
>'And you look after your mother's depleting heath full time' Molly added quietly<p>

Mr Lestrade turned to face John as he passed Sherlock's desk, "Well if you're serious about being a doctor John come and see me after lesson today; I studied medics at university before coming a teacher and I run a little after school club which I'm sure you'd enjoy"  
>"AW, NO Mr Lestrade, don't take him to that. The only person who goes is Freak" Sally protested flicking her head towards Sherlock her stupid curls dancing in the air "John seems like a cool person we don't want him mixing with HIM"<p>

Sherlock opened his mouth to argue back; Wednesday night was the only chance he got to be alone away from those idiots, as if he wanted this new boy to come and ruin it for him. Mr Lestrade had friends in the local hospital who managed to sneak him out the occasional head or couple fingers for Sherlock to experiment on. Eventually, with a sharp look from Molly, he decided he wasn't going to argue in front of the class he'd speak to Mr Lestrade afterwards about this outrageous intrusion. Sherlock turned away, paying no attention to the comments, even though he knew full well that the whole class was staring at him.  
>"SALLY! Come if you want John, don't listen to Sally" and with that Mr Lestrade walked back to the front of the class dismissing with them with a flick of his hand.<p>

"Mr Lestrade!" Sherlock exclaimed when most of the class had left the only ones who remained were a couple of trouble makers and the new boy, John.  
>"Sherlock!" Mr Lestrade replied in a mocking tone<br>"HE cant come on Wednesday night" Sherlock spoke his voice ice cold sending a glare a John "I don't want to be plagued with idiots all my time at this school"  
>"Sherlock! Please!"<br>"Yeah, as if he'd wanna be with you anyway FAGGOT" one of the idiots behind him shouted causing laughter to erupt from the remaining few members of the class. Sherlock span around glaring at them noticing the only person not laughing was John. If anything he looked... damn feelings Sherlock never understood them.  
>Mr Lestrade looked at the boy opening his mouth to shout at him but Molly interrupted 'Its not worth it Sir' she muttered the bitterness erupting from her mouth, before Sherlock and her stormed out of the classroom, Sherlock slamming the door behind them.<p>

Sherlock settled down on the cold stone floor a few meters away from the lab for a moment packing away his things and watching as the groups of students made their way across the school playground through the gates and across to the student accommodation. The younger years were obviously noticeable as their dæmons were constantly changing testing out new forms they learnt by age, some older students had settled but most still changed but with less frequency often switching between only a couple of choices. Sherlock looked down at Molly, still in her snake form she slid off the end of his hand and changed in to a beautiful songbird, whistling a light tune. Just to prove she still could Sherlock suspected. By the time Sherlock had packed away the remainder of his things most of the school had filtered out through the great iron gates. The school was quiet, almost peaceful...

Sherlock swung his bag over his shoulder and Molly scurried up his arm in the form of a brown mouse, settling in the breast pocked of his blazer.  
>"Ummm, Sherlock?" Sherlock span around to see the new boy, John, standing behind him looking sheepish.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Sorry, I umm. If you don't want me to attend the club its fine. I mean, you look pretty upset about it" Sherlock studied John again. He'd spent most of biology doing so but only from behind and he, strangely, liked doing it.<br>"I don't get upset" Sherlock answered bitterly, he didn't 'get' any emotion "You'd... just make a mess of things, thats all"  
>"Um, yes" John looked around "I, er, best be off them"<br>"Yes. You should" Sherlock snapped, Molly scrambled out of Sherlocks pocket and became an golden eagle, settling on Sherlocks shoulder. Obviously to get a better look at the boy, she watched him with her large golden eyes for a moment before turning her head to look at Sherlock once again. It was only then Sherlock noticed the look on John's face when looked he at her; a face that Sherlock found difficult to determine. It was a mix of sadness and jealousy, Sherlock wished he could understand 'emotions' better. John shifted his feet and looked down at the floor, clearly unsure of where to look.

"Where is your dæmon?" Molly asked suddenly, fluttering her large wings slightly and moving her feet in to a more comfortable position on Sherlocks sharp shoulder blade.  
>"I, um... I was born with out one" John's voice was low and quite, he kept his head bent still looking at the ground. Ashamed. Sherlock knew that emotion well enough, Mummy and Mycroft displayed it often...<br>"That impossible, no one is born without a dæmon" Sherlock snapped, all the time he'd spent studying dæmons he had never heard of a case where someone was born with out one. John was probably trying to be special, a _human_ tacit for finding safety in a new environment.  
>"Don't pretend you know me! I've only just met you for God's sake!" John raised his voice startling Molly who became a snake once more, curling around Sherlock's arm.<br>"I know your mothers dying and your father blames it on you. But you won't go for help from your older sister, possibly because she's an alcoholic. I know you used to play rugby but were injured a couple of years ago and your therapist thinks changing schools will help and make a new start. I think that will be enough to go on for now don't you think"  
>"How can you possibly know all of that?"<br>"Simple. Your..."  
>"OI JOHN!" Sally shouted from across the corridor interrupting Sherlock, "You comin or what?"<p>

'A story for another time it seems' Molly remarked from Sherlock's sleeve. It was the second time her and Sherlock and been interrupted mid deduction today and it was getting annoying. Sherlock span to face Sally Donovan who was making her way towards John and Sherlock, Anderson walking close beside her. Their dæmons padding behind them both in the forms of dogs.  
>'Dæmons are always representations of our selfs' Sherlock thought<p>

"Stay away from him Freak, we don't want you messing him up" Anderson's dæmon growled from beside him.  
>"Anderson, Donovan, how nice to see you both" Sherlock remarked his voice thick with sarcasm, "Oh and is your girlfriend away for long Anderson?"<br>"I beg your pardon? Don't pretend you 'deduced' that. Someone told you" Anderson snapped his eyes flaring with anger.  
>'His deodorant told us that' Molly muttered<br>"My deodorant?"  
>"It's for men" Sherlock smiled, finally he'd waited all day to carry out a deduction and even better, he had an audience. Sherlock turned his head slightly just so he could see John's reaction, he was still confused... obviously.<br>"Well of course it is, I'm wearing it"  
>'So's Donovan!' Molly finished<br>A small giggle escaped from John's mouth, causing Sherlock to smile... smile?  
>'Sherlock' Molly warned, she had obviously noticed the cogs turning in his mind. Why was he smiling? apart from the fact that he'd just completed another amazing deduction Sherlock never smiled, never laughed. He refused to comply with any emotion.<p>

"Look, what ever your trying to imply..." Sally began  
>"Just fuck off Holmes alright, just go play with some dead body parts or something" Anderson snapped, "Lets go John"<br>Sherlock detected the slight hesitation before John made before he fell in line next to Anderson and Sally. At that moment something stirred inside Sherlock, something new... something he'd never felt before. Molly looked at him, she'd felt it to, but had no idea what this new thing was. He shook his head, deleting the nonsense immediately from his mind.

"See you around Sherlock" John said giving him a small smile, before following Anderson and Sally towards the main staircase.

"Yeah... whatever" Sherlock muttered watching as they walked away

He and Molly had discovered a quicker route to the dorms in his first year, it allowed him to sneak up in to the labs at night, as well as allowing him access to the high street. Luckily no one else knew about it so it also doubled up as an escape route from teachers and students alike. Sherlock waited for John, Anderson and Sally to be out of site before he turned and hurried down the back staircase.


	2. Chapter 2 My New Holmes

**Chapter 2**

**My New Ho(l)me(s)**

"You should stay away from him you know"

"Who?" John asked, he'd zoned out of conversation a couple of minutes ago. His mind was filled with his new life and with Sherlock...no Holmes. The Freak. The Outcast. John wasn't going to put in that category again, he'd do what ever it took to stay out of it. Even if it meant putting that strange, fascinating boy out of his mind. But Holmes was right about everything; his mother, his father, his sister, his therapist. How could he know all of that?

"Freak Holmes" Sally spat, her voice filled with venom. "I know you're thinking about him, and his magic trick"

"Fucking fag" Anderson continued "He's a weirdo, I heard his parents live in a massive house in the centre of town and they sent him out here because he was too much for them to handle. Probably kicked him out for being a fucking poofter"

"Yeah, He's a psychopath! He can look at you and in one look tell what you had for breakfast and who you shagged last night!" Sebastian, Anderson's roommate piped in.

John knew that this school wasn't going to be any different from any other, if you were different you were hated. Simple as. John wondered what Anderson and his idiots would do if they found out about his... problem.

'For fuck's sake guys! Can we stop talking about that freak for ONE moment?' Sally's daemon growled.

The conversation died immediately, leaving a whole for a slow awkward silence to creep in to the group. The silence hung in the air for a minute or two before Gemini, one of Sally's friends, stepped beside John tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"So, John, tell us about yourself" Gemini asked, her daemon fluttered just above her head as a small, but beautiful butterfly.

John's mind suddenly exploded, what if they found out! What if, like Holmes they already knew everything about him. About his daemon, his sister, his mother, his family or his dysfunctional life in general.

'No, John' He told himself sharply, mentally pulling himself together 'Just repeat the lie you've been taught all your life'

"I... I erm transferred from Dartmoor after getting a scholarship here. My mother and father live in Dartmoor with my older sister, who is leaving for university soon. There honestly isn't much to tell. Im not that interesting" John repeated the exact words he said when ever anyone asked him that question, it was short and to the point. This is who he was, who he had to pretend to be. The uninteresting John Watson.

"What's your daemon called? I don't think we've met her"

"Yeah..." John paused. Remember the lie. "She's terrified of strangers, so she stays in my pockets at all times. Childhood incident, I don't want to talk about it"

"Whats her name?"

"Sarah"

"Form?"

"Mouse, most of the time"

"Cool"

Luckily the conversation drifted away from John rather quickly, they had believed him. Thank fuck. The group was nearing the student cabins and it began to split slowly in to boys and girls. John had missed the tour of the student grounds so he was eager to find his room and take a good look around.

"So John, you know how the bedding system works yeah?" Anderson asked from his side.

"Er..." John paused, thinking back to the morning where the receptionist had drawn him out a small diagram "100 rooms in each building; 25 block on each floor; 2 rooms in each block. Thats right yeah?"

"Yeah, we're all in 200-225, the girls are 100-125. Thats how we all know each other, 1st floor. Im guessing you're first floor as well, thats why Mr Lestrade sat you with us. Which room are you?"

John checked his hand where he had scribbled the number down this morning

"221a"

"Aw shit..." Sebastian muttered

"What?" John turned to face Sebastian. His daemon poked her whiskered nose out of his pocket, twitching her nose before retreating in to the warmth of his coat.

"221?" Seb asked "Thats the block you're in?

"Um, yeah" John replied looking back down at his hand to check, yes it clearly said 221a written with a thick marker pen from the receptionist. What was wrong with 221?

"Holmes beds in 221b" Sally pointed out cooly

"Oooh, Sally knows were the freak sleeps... been there often enough Sally?" one of the group shouted

"Fuck you Alex" Sally shouted back before turning to face John again "Holmes

hasn't had a room mate since we first started. I heard he was paired with someone from the football team but they left with out a word a couple of weeks later"

"Yeah, freak probably tried to turn him in to a fag"

"Nah, Gary left because his family moved to america"

"No, he got offered a scholarship at a football academy"

"I heard he died"

The speculations got louder and louder and more extreme every time until the group were in fits of laughter around John. Sher- Holmes didn't seem to bad, John guessed he would be pretty quiet, probably studying or something. He seemed like that sort of person, maybe he could also explain how he had known about his life.

Suddenly there were exchanges of hugs and goodbyes and the girls turned left to their dorms at the other side of the building. John looked up at the building... if you could call it that. It was a massive victorian building, U shaped boys on the right, girls on the left and the common rooms and lunch halls in the centre. Around the building the open countryside stretched for a little way except for a small village to the right and a larger town in the distance.

"Thats Milbrough" Anderson pointed to the larger town "Its not to far away, there is a bus that runs from the village to there every half hour. We go there most fridays or saturdays or after a game"

"Oh alright. Which sport?" John replied. Maybe joining the team would be a way to maintain his 'normality'. He'd finished his physiotherapy before be joined Craidenbrook which allowed him to play again.

"Rugby" Alex replied "we're top of the table"

"I used to play for my local team back home" John added, not too eagerly he hoped

"You could come try out if you wanted, next training is on Friday"

"Alright, thanks"

By this time the group had reached the front gates of the dorms and John honestly just wanted to get to his room and get settled in. Anderson opened the large wooden door at the front of the boys building, nodding to the porter on the way in.

"Er, Watson? John Watson?" The porter grunted, looking up momentarily from his book. His daemon, a brown hare who's ears were tipped with grey, perked her ears up and looked at John with her large brown eyes.

"Yeah?" John replied looking up at the porter, his hair was grey and thinning and when he spoke his wrinkles wiggled across his face. He wore a black jacket and dark blue, but fading jeans. Around his neck hung a large number of keys which jangled as he marked his page and stood. The porter disepeared from view for a moment returning with a small shiny key with a yellow sticker and "221a" written on it in blue pen.

"I've got yer key here" said the Porter leaning over and passing the key to John

"Oh, thanks" John held the key to his new room.

The porter nodded before slouching back in to his chair and picking up his book again, his daemon settling back down on his lap.

"Porter" Anderson asked sharply "Why is John is 221? He can't be with..." John noticed the pause as Anderson tried not to say 'freak'. "He can't be with Holmes"

'Its not our problem Anderson, If Watson is that bothered he can talk to his head of form' The porters daemon replied not even lifting her head.

John noticed the pause as Anderson considered arguing but a nudge from his daemon forced him to turn away and lead the way down the corridor.

"Sorry mate, I guess you're gonna have to put up with him for tonight" Anderson said turning to face John "If things get real bad you can come in with me and Seb. We'll talk to Miss Rachel in the morning"

"I think I'll be alright" John replied, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of anyone on his first day "I'll see how it goes"

"Alright, well this is me and Andy" Seb said, indicating to their door. 209.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" John smiled

"Yeah, 7.30 breakfast"

"Shit" John laughed

After Anderson and Sebastian left the group dispersed quickly in to their rooms leaving John to walk to the end of the corridor where he took a left and walked to the end. At the end of the corridor was a window which looked out over the fields and towards the town. John paused for a moment, placing the key in to the lock and twisting it until he heard the door click.

221.

His new home.


	3. Chapter 3 How Did You Know?

**Chapter 3**

**How Did You Know?**

Sherlock climbed through the gap in the fence and made his way towards the large victorian building, a few of the upstairs windows and the porters room created small pools of yellow light on the grass. Apart from that, the rest of the accommodation was dark and quiet. Sherlock turned back towards the school to see the rest of the students ambling across the field, he would be in his dorm way before they got here and hopefully be able to avoid any contact until the next day, dinner was at 6.30 but Sherlock knew he wouldn't go anyway. Sherlock turned to face the student quarters again, Molly became a sparrow and flew quickly towards the last window on the right, Sherlock following closely behind. As Molly flew further away the dull throbbing aching in his chest began to escalate.

"Not to fast Molly!" Sherlock groaned clutching at his chest; the only emotion Sherlock felt, or admitted to feeling, was Molly getting too far away from him. Molly retreated immediately becoming a snake and curling herself around Sherlock's arm.

'Sorry Sherlock' She whispered in to his skin. He smiled, forgiving her instantly.

Reaching the window Sherlock looked around momentarily before sliding open the catch and opening the window, clambering through into the warm dark room. Sherlock flicked on one of the lamps in the room before collapsing into his favorite chair stretching out his long legs, placing his hands together and resting his chin on top of them. Glancing around the room it was the same as it had been for 3 years since he transferred to Craidenbrook. Dark blue walls and white ceiling which was cracking slightly in some places. Two large wooden desks, one littered with papers and school work the other piled high with science equipment 'borrowed' from the school lab. Above each desk were shelves piled high with books, systematically ordered by genre and authors name. There were two rooms in 221, not that 221a had been used since Gary had left. Sherlock's room was right from the door, the door was slightly ajar and Sherlock leant back slightly on his chair to look into his room; bed unmade but apart from that it was neat. Sherlock looked to the other door which was slightly open.

'Strange' Sherlock thought, 'I'm sure that was closed this morning'

It was then he noticed. 221a, there was someone else's clothes in there. Someone else's things. Luggage, 1 suitcase and a large sidesaddle bag. Sherlock leapt out of his chair, Molly became a bird immediately to prevent from being hurtled across the room.

"No, Molly! We can't share a room" Sherlock muttered angrily. He couldn't share, who would want him as a room mate? Anyway, Mycroft and Mummy had specifically told the school when he first joined that Sherlock wasn't to share a room. Leaping from the chair Sherlock walked quickly to the other room, pushing the door ajar and picking up the suitcase looking it over.

'John H. Watson' Molly said setting on his shoulder and flicking her head towards one of the labels.

"The boy with no dæmon?" Sherlock questioned, pausing momentarily before adding bitterly. "Oh, putting the freaks together are they?"

'Sherlock' Molly said warningly, but deep down she felt the same.

It was at that moment that Sherlock heard a key turning in the door, Sherlock dropped the bag he was holding, walked back in to the center room and slumped back into his chair. Picking up his book from the side table and opening it to the marked page. Molly retreated on to his lap curling up as at small black cat with yellow-green eyes. The wooden front door swung open leaving John standing in the door frame, his mousy blonde hair ruffled by the wind. John shifted his bag awkwardly on his shoulders as he looked down at Sherlock and Molly. Sherlock avoided his gaze and looked back down at his book.

"Look, I know this isn't..." John began but Sherlock cut him off before he could finish

"You can transfer rooms tomorrow"

"Well, actually..." John tried to begin again

"If you're desperate to get out I'm sure Anderson has already offered you a place to stay tonight" Sherlock continued in the same harsh monotone voice, not looking up from his book.

"No, I'm fine. If its ok with you, I'd rather stay" John blurted out

"I don't share a room, I've specially asked not to share a room"

"Yeah I heard. Your last room mate..."

'Gary left of his own accord' Molly interrupted glaring at John

"We had nothing to do with his parents failing marriage, I merely pointed it out" Sherlock continued, closing his book with a snap and looking up at John who still stood in the doorway.

"If you're going to say will you at least come in and shut the door"

"Oh right, yeah" John mumbled stepping into 221 and closing the door with a click behind him. John walked to the centre of the room and looked around, spotting the other empty chair he shook off his bag plumped up the pillow and sat down looking at Sherlock momentarily before adverting his gaze

'How do you feel about the violin?' Molly asked suddenly after a couple of moments of silence.

"Erm..." John began, confused by the sudden question

"I play the violin, it helps me to think." Sherlock added, his hands steepled under his chin and his eyes half closed.

'Would that bother you? Potential room mates...' Began Molly

"...should know the worse about each other" Sherlock finished.

"Do you have to do that?" John snapped, staring at the pair of them. Sherlock looked up at John's face then skimming the rest of his body trying to work out what he meant. Fist clenched, rapid eye movement, sweating... anger? fear? sadness? Sherlock closed his eyes again, he'd never understand emotions.

"Do what?" Sherlock said finally, his eyes still closed.

"Finish each others sentences. Can't you function on your own?" John grumbled

"Oh..." Sherlock sighed, looking down at Molly. He hadn't realized they did that, and with a look from her, he knew she hadn't either. They were one; Sherlock and his daemon Molly. Thats just the way it was, with everyone. Sherlock tried to imagine what it was like for John with out a daemon but after a couple of seconds he gave up.

"No, the violin doesn't bother me" John answered after a while. "But I thought you wanted me out"

"Hmm" Sherlock thought to himself, this boy who survived his life with out a daemon was going to live in his room. Sherlock had the chance to discover so much about Joh- about daemons and how people functioned with out them. If John ever became too close, too human, Sherlock knew he could make him leave with a combination of the right words. Or with Mycroft's involvement if necessary. Sherlock reached for a pack of cigarettes on the side table, picking one out and scouring the table for his lighter.

"Mind if I smoke?" Sherlock asked, gesturing to the cigarette he pulled out of the packet and placed between his long fingers.

"Erm, no. But isn't that against school rules?"

"Hmm" Sherlock nodded, placing the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. Taking a drag before looking back at John.

"Sometimes I don't talk to anyone but Molly for days on ends" Sherlock said eventually after a couple of satisfying drags.

'Sometimes he doesn't even talk to me' Molly added

"Er, ok..." John looked around the room again, still not making eye contact with Sherlock.

"Would that bother you?" Sherlock asked, looking directly at John until he made eye contact. John stared back at him for a moment before replying.

"Does that mean I'm staying?"

"I suppose so" Sherlock paused, looking down at Molly briefly who nodded in agreement. His eyes returned to John who was still facing him. "You have questions"

"Yes. Earlier, outside Biology. How did y-"

"How did I know about your daemon? your mother? your father? your sister? I didn't know, I observed"

"But how?"

"Your lack of daemon is obvious if people actually looked, what did you tell them? She's shy? childhood trauma? Dull" Sherlock sat up, Molly changing form again as he stood and began to pace the room. "Your father was also pretty obvious, Dartmoor boy getting sent to one of the top boarding schools in England?"

"Dartmoor?" John inquired, Sherlock stopped and looked at him.

"Your luggage, the label has your old address obviously not changed since you last went on holiday" He continued after a moment signaling towards John's room

"Spain" John mumbled

"Yes. But it was 3 years ago. Labels still on, partly ripped you began to rip it off but couldn't bring your self... Sentimental value? Last full family holiday together. 3 years since your mother fell ill, 3 years since your sister started drinking" Sherlock smiled and began pacing again, never had a deduction been so interesting.

"How could you know about my family?"

"As I was saying. You wouldn't have been able to attend Craidenbrook without a scholarship. Bruises on your wrists..." Sherlock indicated to the large man-sized

blue-green bruises on John's wrists. John pulled down his school jumper over his wrists while Sherlock continued to talk.

"...man-sized, they are still with in a couple of days of creation. Blue-green. You left as soon as possible. Family problems right there"

"Alright, alright" John muttered, his face going red.

Sherlock looked at Molly who he found was watching John closely.

"As for your mother..." Sherlock began again

'I think we should stop now Sherlock' Molly muttered from his arm

"But-"

'Enough Sherlock' Molly said sharply wrapping herself tighter around Sherlock's arm

"Ow!" Sherlock was confused, Molly had never told him to stop mid deduction before; but looking down at John he noticed something was wrong. His eyes were watery and his face still had a sharp pink tinge to it. Sherlock shook his head, why would that bother him? He turned away from John and faced one of the two tables, picking up a beaker containing a dark purple liquid. Sherlock focused on this beaker, twirling the liquid gently around inside the glass before placing it down again. Sherlock fiddled with a couple more of the beakers, making notes in a small black book. Occasionally he turned to look at John who remained sitting silently in the chair.

"What am I meant to do Molly?" Sherlock looked down at Molly who was still curled around his wrist.

'How am I meant to know? I'm just as confused as you Sherlock'

"Yeah, but what do... normal people do?" Sherlock spat the word normal as if it was a contagious disease.

'I don't know, what do you think is bothering him?'

"I have no idea"

'Maybe you should ask him'

"Me?"

'Yes Sherlock. You, he obviously doesn't like me'

"Do you think its something to do with his daemon?"

"Its not my daemon" John said from the chair

"I-"

"And I wasn't listening in, you just don't talk very quietly" John continued, standing and walking towards Sherlock

"Then, what is it?"

"I came here for a fresh start, somewhere far enough away where no one knew me and no one would ever know who I was. But now I'm here and I'm sharing a room with someone who can read my life history in a couple of bruises on my wrists" John tried to remain calm but there was a slight change in his voice which Sherlock noticed but didn't say anything. Instead Sherlock remained silent, listening to John.

"I don't fully understand how you know all those things, and honestly I don't want to know. But I'm trying to start again. So I'm asking just one thing from you, don't tell anyone"

Sherlock paused for a moment, who would he tell? No one listened to him anymore.

"I won't" Sherlock promised, and for once in his life. He actually meant it.


End file.
